


What They Got (or Love's Labor)

by ozmandius



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest, non-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozmandius/pseuds/ozmandius
Summary: Follows What He Wants. Please read that first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good at summaries as you can tell. 
> 
> The story continues. I don't have any more written but am trying to work on more so we'll see what happens. 
> 
> Thank you to Pfyre. I really couldn't do it without her support, checking my work, giving me inspiration and making it better.

Joanne shut the front door and set the mail down on the kitchen counter. She checked the time and opened the fridge to pull out the tub of chicken salad. She’d have to make more tomorrow since it seemed it was all Jonathan wanted lately. The sourdough bread was pulled from the breadbox. She had just finished putting the sandwich together when she heard a noise behind her. She turned and smiled as her son waddled toward the kitchen. His hair was going in all directions, there were several creases on the side of his face from his pillows and oddly he only wore one sock. He greeted her with a grunt and kiss on the cheek before settling on a barstool.

“Afternoon, Sweetie. How are you feeling?” He grunted again as she set the sandwich in front of him and raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

“Apple,” he said with a yawn. She pulled a jug of apple juice out and filled a large glass. Jonathan swallowed the bite of the sandwich and drained most of the glass. She refilled it and put the jug back. “I hate Drew today.”

“Of course. It’s all his fault,” she sensibly agreed.

Jonathan nodded. “Damn right.” He reached for the mail and started to sort it as he took another bite.

Joanne smiled as she watched her middle child. His pregnancy had been going well. Morning sickness thankfully had been minimal as were most of the issues pregnant women and Omegas experienced. His OBGYN was quite happy with all Jonathan did to make sure he and the baby were healthy and relaxed.

Initially though, there had been a few issues. Not with Jonathan’s health, but with Drew’s alpha-ness. The pair had come back to Vegas to see a doctor and confirm Jonathan was pregnant and upon the confirmation, Drew had declared Jonathan wasn’t continuing with the show. They were only one week into shooting the new seasons of Property Brothers and Buying and Selling so it would be easy for him to stay home and rest. The resulting fight between the brothers wasn’t pretty and it hadn’t helped with the family taking sides; something they were ashamed about now. But as he always had, Jonathan out-stubborned Drew and inevitably he was on the flight east with his mate.

The next step was to inform the networks of the situation and their response was to suggest Jonathan leave the show. While omegas were slowly making their way into the workforce, it was unheard of to have a pregnant omega working. Most quit upon becoming pregnant as their whole biology was set on having babies and caring for them. Some tried maternity leave but left the jobs soon after to stay with their baby. The networks were also afraid of the outcry that would commence when the pregnancy was announced and Jonathan continued working. And they didn’t want the ratings to drop on their valuable shows. Fortunately, by the time the networks protested Drew was firmly supporting his mate and after numerous discussions the network agreed to JD officially joining the shows so he could handle the construction portion while Jonathan concentrated on the less strenuous design end. Jonathan did get an agreement that he could continue the more physical work, with his doctor’s approval and reasonable accommodations, until he was six months along. He would be happy doing the designs and shopping, but if he felt like pounding nails or breaking down a wall, he would.

Once things were in place with the network and plans were being made about when and how to tell the public about his pregnancy, the crew had to be told and once they knew he was pregnant he couldn’t lift a nail without someone snatching it away and suggesting he sit down. That frustrated Jonathan, which wasn’t good for him or the baby and finally Drew had to let the crew know it was all right for Jonathan to do most of his usual work activities and that the network and Jonathan’s doctor had agreed. After that he usually had someone hovering over him, however he was used to that so didn’t complain as long as he could do most of what he wanted.

Production was pushed aside for a bit as the brothers made the rounds of morning programs to inform the public of the blessed event when Jonathan was four months along. The response was mixed though Jonathan liked to think there were more supportive people than non-supportive ones. After that, it was back to work. In an unusual move, six episodes of Property Brothers were aired soon after the announcement so the network could see what public reaction would do to the ratings. They became more supportive when they saw the ratings increase and stay high as the curious public tuned in to see what was going on. Feedback was very favorable for the three brothers working together and when protective Alpha Drew was shown.

It was a simple accident that sent Jonathan home earlier than planned. Originally, he was going to work until his seventh month as that was when the current filming ended. However, when he was five and a half months along an unknown weak spot in subflooring had given way as Jonathan stepped on it while filming with the homeowners about his design ideas and he went down. Joanne had been terrified when she answered Drew’s near hysterical call and hearing the ambulance sirens faintly in the background was awful. She and Jim were frantically making arrangements to fly to New York when 40 minutes after Drew’s call they received another one from Jonathan who reported he wasn’t dead or dying despite what Drew said though he was staying overnight in the hospital for monitoring even though the baby was just fine. He only had a few scrapes on his leg and a twisted knee.

Drew then declared Jonathan was going home; no more shooting, no more risks. Jonathan, seeing how worried his brother and Alpha was, calmly agreed and was actually happy he could concentrate on putting the nursery together. While shopping for furniture for his designs he had also been buying little things for the baby’s room and sending them home. Even though he needed crutches for a few weeks, he was in good spirits when Drew and JD brought him home six days after the floor incident. Joanne and Jim were there to wait on him hand and foot while he recovered. They had flown down to Las Vegas instead and were staying.

While JD returned to New York two days later to continue filming, Drew stayed with Jonathan another week before reluctantly returning. He spent the next five weeks flying back and forth as often as possible. However, various commitments and unexpected delays had now kept Drew in New York for the past two weeks.

“It’s nearly 2:00,” Joanne reminded Jonathan. He looked up at her blankly from where he was dabbing at a stain left by the chicken salad that had dropped on the old t-shirt he wore to bed. “Drew’s going to be home in a couple of hours.”

“Shit! Right.” He was so looking forward to Drew coming home. He was a bit annoyed he had momentarily forgotten, but then his memory wasn’t the best lately. He carefully stood and picked up his plate and glass. Joanne took them.

“I’ll clean up. You go get your hair under control so Drew doesn’t fall down laughing,” she teased. He awkwardly ducked out of the way when she tried to ruffle it. He stuck his tongue out and was halfway to the bedroom when the front door flew open and Drew was suddenly in front of him.

“Wha--“ Jonathan didn’t get out anything else as his brother’s mouth was on his and a tongue was pushing between his lips. He wrapped his arms around Drew and moved as close as his stomach would allow. He tried to shout as without breaking the kiss Drew swept him off his feet and headed toward the bedroom. Finally, he pulled his mouth away to protest.

“Put me down. You’ll hurt yourself.” Drew gently laid him on the bed and leaned over for another kiss.

“God, I’ve missed you.” His hands tugged at the sweatpants and Jonathan raised his hips so Drew could pull them off and toss them over his shoulder. He stared at his brother’s feet. “Why do you only have one sock on?”

Jonathan lifted his head. “Huh?”

“You only have one fuzzy, lime green sock on.” Drew pulled it off and dropped it on the floor.

“Really? You want to know that? Now? My foot was cold, okay?”

“Only one foot was cold?”

Jonathan growled and Drew shrugged and straddled Jonathan’s legs. He leaned forward and nuzzled his brother’s neck. Jonathan tilted his head to give Drew better access and groaned as the sensitive skin was sucked. He threaded his fingers through Drew’s hair and pushed his brother back a bit so they could kiss again. When the need to breath became urgent, they pulled apart.

“Now, why are you here so early? I haven’t even cleaned up. I started making the bed after breakfast and fell asleep again. I’ve been doing that a lot lately. It’s rather annoying....” Drew silenced him with another brief kiss before answering the question.

“Earlier flight. Couldn’t wait to see you.” Drew moved down his mate’s body so he could dropped feather-light kisses on Jonathan’s expanded belly as he pushed the t-shirt up.

“Oh, move. Move!” came the sudden demand as he shoved at Drew’s shoulders and struggled to sit up. Drew straightened and looked at his brother perplexed. “I have to pee.”

Drew quickly helped Jonathan off the bed and stared at his omega’s bare ass as Jonathan hurried into the bathroom. The t-shirt rucked up to his armpits didn’t make him any less sexy to Drew.

While Jonathan was occupied, Drew hurriedly stripped his clothes off and straightened out the rumpled sheets and pillows. He looked over as the bathroom door opened and Jonathan came out naked. He’d tried to comb his hair but parts still stuck up and rubbing at the faint crease still visible on his face had only made his cheek red.

“You’re beautiful,” Drew said as he moved to his brother.

“Put your glasses on. Trust me, I’m not.” Drew shook his head and nuzzled Jonathan’s neck. He deeply inhaled then licked the red mark he’d made earlier. His brother still had the pine tree and fresh grass scent he loved though now it was overlaid by a different smell. It was almost like baby powder but not quite. Drew rubbed a hand up and down Jonathan’s belly.

“You got so big.”

“Sure, tell the pregnant omega he’s huge. Good move.” Drew’s hand moved up to the fuller breasts and squeezed lightly. His palm pressed against a sensitive nipple and Jonathan groaned.

“Not huge. Big and beautiful. You feel and smell beautiful,” Drew clarified as he rubbed his hard cock against Jonathan’s belly. “Can we do this? Can I breed you?” Jonathan clung to his brother and he swore he felt his cunt get instantly wetter.

“Oh, hell yes. I’ve missed you so much,” he panted. Drew captured his mouth again and his hands cupped Jonathan’s ass as he pulled his mate toward the bed. He helped his brother lay down and stared at him, drinking in the sight of his pregnant omega while he stroked his cock. Jonathan parted his legs. “Drew, come on. I’m seven months pregnant, you haven’t been here for two weeks and you know what they say about pregnant people; I’M HORNY!”

Drew smiled and climbed on the bed. He lay on his side with his cock pressed against Jonathan’s thigh, his hips moving a bit though he didn’t really need the stimulation to remain hard. He leaned over and licked a nipple. Jonathan moaned and his eyes closed momentarily.

“If they’re still this sensitive when the baby arrives I’ll be cumming every time I nurse.” Drew’s cock hardened a bit more at that thought. Jonathan groaned as Drew pulled the nub into his mouth and suckled.

He took his time or tried to as he licked, sucked, nibbled, sniffed and stroked his brother’s body. Jonathan writhed beneath him as Drew explored and teased. Drew paid the most attention to the large bulge that was their baby.

“Dreeeeeeew!” Jonathan finally whined as his fingers tugged on a nipple. He was so desperate to be bred. Drew chuckled and pushed Jonathan’s hand away as he drew the sensitive peak of flesh in his mouth again. Jonathan writhed beneath him as his hands grabbed the bedsheets then Drew’s hair. He could feel the large, heavy shaft pressed against his leg and he wanted it in him now.

He screamed suddenly as Drew carefully bit the overly sensitive nub and his body jerked as he climaxed. His nails scrapped Drew’s back as he grabbed his brother. He paid no attention to the damp sheets under his ass, a combination of fluid from his dripping cunt and Drew’s leaking cock.

Drew kept his mouth on Jonathan’s tit though he did nothing more to stimulate his mate. He just enjoyed the way his twin rubbed against him. When he felt Jonathan go limp he released the nipple and slid his hand over Jonathan’s belly. After a moment he rolled off the bed and Jonathan watched his brother head out of the bedroom. He grinned as Drew returned with his hard cock pointing the way and a glass of water in his hand. He sat up a bit with Drew’s help and sipped the cold liquid.

“Thanks,” he said as Drew set the glass on the nightstand.

“My job to look after my pregnant omega. Don’t want to wear you out too soon.” Drew leered at Jonathan as he settled beside his brother again and started to slowly run his hand over his twin’s arms, chest, sides and stomach. Jonathan closed his eyes as his body started to react to his alpha’s firm touch. He frowned a bit when Drew’s hand went nowhere near where he wanted to be touched. Drew grinned slightly and finally slid his hand to rub the underside of Jonathan’s belly.

“Yes!” Jonathan cried as he spread his legs to give Drew better access to his cunt. He whimpered as his brother teased him a bit more, rubbing the stretched skin and dipping briefly down to rub Jonathan’s hard cock. Drew’s grin widened as he waited to penetrate his brother with his fingers. He loved the desperate sounds his twin made. “Bastard!” Jonathan panted as he didn’t get what he wanted. He needed something in him now!

“You’re sooo wet.” Drew finally pushed one finger in. “You’re so desperate for my cock, you made the sheets all wet.” Jonathan groaned and pushed down to get more in him. “What do you want, Princess?” Drew pulled his finger almost all the way out. Jonathan grabbed his arm and stared as his mate.

“Your cock. Your big, hard, leaking cock. I need your cum in me. It’s been too long. I need to be bred, to be fucked. I need your fuckin’ knot. I need to be tied to you.”

Drew sucked in a breath as he heard the desperation in his brother’s voice. “Then you’re gonna ride me, Jon. You’re gonna sink down on my cock until it’s all in that tight, dripping cunt. You’re gonna fuck yourself on my big cock until I’m ready to breed you. Then you’re gonna get into a position where I can pound into you. You’re gonna cum twice more before I knot and fill you with all the cum I have from not fucking you for two weeks.”

Jonathan moaned and nodded eagerly. He whimpered when Drew pulled his hand away. Drew tried to help his brother maneuver onto his knees, but was shoved away. “I’m got this. Lie down,” Jonathan ordered.

“Yes sir,” Drew said as he stretched out on the bed.

Jonathan leaned forward to grab the headboard as he swung a leg over his brother’s prone body. Drew stroked the round belly as Jonathan sat on his thighs for a moment. Jonathan grabbed the firm column of flesh and squeezed slightly. Drew groaned as the hold loosened and Jonathan moved his hand up and down a bit. His palm slide over the tip to gather the moisture constantly leaking from the slit and he twisted his hand a bit as he grasped the shaft again. He tried to shuffle forward on his knees, but he couldn’t see or keep a hand easily on Drew’s cock as his belly got in the way.

“I’ll help.” Jonathan slowly backed up so Drew could grab his cock. Jonathan rested a hand on Drew’s sweaty chest as he slowly shuffled forward. He moaned and a tremor went through him when he felt the wide head slip between his cunt lips.

“Oh, I needed this. I needed your cock in my cunt. … I’ve been so missing you. Missing your cum leaking out of me. … Missed your cock spreading my cunt. All that cum just filling me. All wet for you. Need you,” Jonathan babbled as he slowly sank onto the thick shaft. “Oh, yes. Much better than toys.” Jonathan’s eyes closed when he finally had Drew’s shaft in him.

Drew grabbed Jonathan’s hips to help him start to move, but Jonathan first gave a little wiggle and his head tipped back as he shuddered. Drew was a bit surprised as he felt his brother’s cunt clench around his cock and he realized Jonathan had cum again so quickly.

After a moment Jonathan looked at Drew and smiled. “God, I need this.”

“Really?” Drew reached up and pushed a damp lock of hair off his brother’s forehead. His hand ran down the smooth skin of the face so similar to his and smiled when Jonathan turned his head a bit to kiss the palm.

“Of course. I’ve missed your cock.” Jonathan wiggled a bit on the wide shaft and Drew shifted.

“Just my cock?” he asked, breathing slightly harder.

Jonathan cocked his head and frowned. “Am I supposed to miss anything else?”

“Missing the rest of me would be good.” Drew stroked the stretched skin of his twin’s belly.

“Well, I might have missed more of you sometimes. Just right now I really missed this.” Jonathan again wiggled on the wide shaft that was stretching his cunt.

“Then get moving, Princess. Gotta fuck yourself, remember?” Jonathan nodded and began to rock his hips. Drew’s fingers trailed down Jonathan’s belly and found the small, hard cock. Jonathan moaned and moved faster. His hands had moved to rest on either side of Drew on the bed and he stared at his mate. Drew wanted to lean up and kiss his brother, but before he could, he tugged the short length and with a shout Jonathan straightened and stopped moving.

“Oh, oh, God!” Drew tried to sit up and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, how had he hurt Jonathan but his brother grabbed his other hand. “No! Don’t stop! Keep going. Play with my cock!” Jonathan ordered as he pressed Drew’s hand against his stomach.

“What? Why? What’s going....” Drew was confused though he did flick his thumb over Jonathan’s tip. “Hey!” He shouted as he felt something move against his hand.

“Again! More! The baby likes it.” Jonathan started to rock his hips again as Drew with more confidence now that he realized what was going on tugged on his mate’s cock. A few seconds later he felt another kick. “Yessss. Oh!!”

Jonathan’s eyes had closed as he rocked. Drew rubbed his mate’s belly as he continued to play with the clit-like cock. His brother was practically bouncing up and down as he babbled. It was unusual and a bit amusing because typically Drew was the dirty talker while Jonathan was reduced to incoherent noises. The kicks continued as Jonathan moaned and bounced until finally Drew tugged a bit harder and Jonathan screamed as his body tightened and shook through a third orgasm. Drew instantly sat up, wrapped his arms around his brother and held him as Jonathan leaned heavily against him. He kissed and sucked on the sweaty flesh of his mate’s neck until Jonathan was a bit more coherent.

“Did you feel it? The baby kicking?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around Drew’s back.

“I did.”

“That was so good. I love you breeding me.” Jonathan hummed as his mouth was captured and his brother’s tongue pushed between his lips.

“Love breeding you,” Drew whispered when they paused to breathe. Drew leaned sideways a bit to grab the glass of water and they took turns slowly drinking the remaining water.

“By the way, that was twice,” Jonathan slyly reminded his brother as he nibbled on an earlobe after Drew set the glass back on the nightstand.

“Technically, it was the third time. And you know what that means?” Jonathan pulled back so Drew could look him in the eye.

“What?” He widened his eyes, pretending to be innocent. Drew snorted at the poor acting, but played along.

“It means that you’ve been a good boy and get a treat.”

“What kind? Is it big?” Jonathan started to ease off Drew’s still hard cock.

“The biggest,” Drew promised. He shifted to his knees as Jonathan settled back against the pillows.

“Really? How do you know?” Jonathan spread his legs. Drew shook his head and directed his mate to settle on his side with a small pillow under Jonathan’s stomach. He pushed Jonathan’s top leg forward and positioned his cock against the wet hole.

“Because I measured and I just know there isn’t a bigger one.”

“Cocky, aren’t we?” Jonathan teased. He looked over his shoulder at his brother.

Drew gave him a big smile. “But of course.”

“So where’s my treat?”

“Right here.” Jonathan gave a shout as Drew pushed his cock into the dripping opening. “I’m gonna fuck you til you can’t walk.” Drew’s hips pulled back and slammed forward causing Jonathan to jerk. “You won’t be able to get out of bed and when you do my cum will be dripping down your legs. We’ll have to get a new mattress ‘cause this one will be soaked.”

“Ahhh!!” Jonathan screamed as his body was shaken once more. His fingers dug into the sheets in front of him as he pushed his hips back to meet the hard thrusts.

“You like it hard. Reminds you that you’re my bitch, right?” Drew stretched over his brother as Jonathan turned his head so Drew could plunder his mouth for a moment. “My good little breeding bitch. My omega. Gonna put another baby in this belly, Princess. Keep you pregnant for years. That’s what you want, right?”

“Ohhhh, yeah,” Jonathan panted as he felt something press against his cunt. “Yeeessss!”

“You feel my knot, Baby? It’s gonna be in you for hours with all the cum I have to dump in your tight cunt.” Drew pulled back just a bit and then pushed into his omega. Jonathan cried out and thrashed as a fourth orgasm ripped through him. Drew bit his brother’s shoulder as he started to climax. His vision grayed for several moments as Jonathan’s cunt clenched almost painfully around his cock. He barely heard his shouts mingle with Jonathan’s.

Finally, the pair was limp on the damp sheets. Drew rested his forehead against Jonathan’s back as his cock continued to twitch and deposit cum deep inside his brother. He could hear Jonathan’s steady breathing and knew his mate was already asleep. He draped an arm over Jonathan’s belly and as their breathing synced, he drifted to sleep

***

“You’re hovering,” Jonathan said as they came out of the bedroom. After sleeping for several hours, they had shared a shower and were now looking to satisfy Jonathan’s grumbling stomach.

“I’m walking beside you.”

“Hovering. I’m not going to have this baby now. There’s still almost two months to go.”

“I know. I just want to walk beside you.” Drew slipped an arm around Jonathan. Jonathan shook his head and patted the hand.

“What do you want for dinner?” Jonathan opened the freezer to see what dishes their mother had prepared.

“I’ll cook.” Drew tried to ease his brother over to the stools.

“I’m perfectly capable of warming up something that Mom made. I’ve been by myself for several weeks you know.” Jonathan rolled his eyes but sat down.

“But Mom and Dad have been here so you weren’t alone.” Drew pulled out several containers to check what they were.

“They weren’t here 24/7 you know.”

Drew stared at Jonathan. “You were alone-alone?”

“Of course. I’m an adult. I’m allowed to be on my own.”

“But not when you’re disabled and pregnant!” He slammed a frozen chicken down on the counter.

“Hey, careful with a future dinner. And I wasn’t disabled. My knee is fine.”

“Still, they should know better than to leave you alone. What if something happened to you or the baby? You’d be helpless. And they were what? Lounging around their place ignoring you? That’s not why they came do….” Drew looked at Jonathan as his brother put a hand over his mouth. “Wurm arf wub duffin p?

“What?” Jonathan took his hand away.

“What are you doing up?

“Drew, relax. I’m fine. If I’m walking funny now, whose fault is that?” He kissed his alpha and Drew grinned just a bit as he remembered how intense their reunion sex had been. “I had a check-up a couple of weeks ago and everything is perfect. Mom and Dad have been here with me, just not all the time which is good. You need to take a step back or I will smother you in your sleep. I’m pregnant and I can get away with that. I checked.” He kissed his brother again gently on the mouth and sat back down on the stool.

“All right. I hear you.” Drew knew he was being a little over the top so he took a deep breath and checked the chicken to see if it was okay. “You want chicken?” he joked.

“I want a nice thick, juicy, bacon cheeseburger dripping with ketchup and mayo with poutine and a milkshake but instead I’ll have the mushroom quinoa risotto.” Drew’s attention was drawn to Jonathan’s hands resting on the countertop.

“Where’s your ring?” Jonathan wiggled his fingers. Since Drew had slipped the platinum ring with 15 diamonds in the curved channel on his finger Jonathan hadn’t taken it off. He’d even put up a fuss in the hospital when he was scheduled for an MRI for his knee and they wanted it removed.

“Hands are swollen so the ring was too tight.” Jonathan pulled a chain out from under his shirt with the ring dangling from it.

“You weren’t wearing it earlier.”

“Don’t wear it when I’m sleeping. I’m afraid the chain will break and I’ll lose it. So at night I give it a kiss and hang it from the light in the bathroom. That way I see when I get up to pee every hour and in the morning after my shower I kiss it again and put it on.” Drew nodded.

***

Jonathan woke later that night with a pressure on his stomach. He frowned at the dark lump until he realized it was Drew’s head resting against his belly, lightly caressing it and softly singing to the baby. He smiled and threaded his fingers through the thick hair. Drew paused for a moment to place a kiss on the warm skin and continued singing. Jonathan drifted back to sleep to “Hush, Little Baby”.

***

“Jonathan? We’re ready.” Drew waited until Jonathan was on his feet before following his brother into the exam room. The technician, Rosemary, smiled at Drew as they waited for Jonathan to settle on the table. “So you’re getting to the end. Five weeks left?” She moved around the table to settle in the rolling chair.

“Yeah. Can’t come soon enough,” Jonathan muttered as he unbuttoned his pants and eased them down a bit. He slapped Drew’s hands as his brother tried to unbutton his shirt. “I can do it. I’m pregnant, not useless.” Rosemary winked at Drew as Jonathan pushed his shirt out of the way.

“All right. Let’s see what’s going on with your little one.” She grabbed the large tube and positioned it over Jonathan’s belly. “The gel will be a bit cold.” Jonathan flinched slightly as it was spread over his skin.

She settled the wand and looked at the screen. “Okay, what are you up to, sweetie?” The pair stared at the screen as the baby came into view. Drew held Jonathan’s hand and both smiled.

“Still looking good.” The wand moved a bit and the definition improved. “Still want to be surprised about what you’re having, right?” She glanced at them as Jonathan nodded. “Okay. Now, here’s the arm and fingers. Oh, and here’s a bit of the little butt.”

“He’s mooning us?” Drew asked as he tried to figure out the picture.

“Just a bit. It’s getting to be a tight fit so there isn’t room to give us the full show.” Rosemary pushed a few buttons. “I’ll give you a picture for your album and you can give the little one a hard time about it when they have their first girlfriend or boyfriend. So just a bit longer. ” She moved the wand around and studied the screen for a few more minutes and ignored the gentle kiss Drew gave Jonathan before he helped wipe the gel off.

***

Drew sighed just a little as he woke to Jonathan heaving himself out of the bed for what seemed like the tenth time that night.

“Shut up, Drew. This is what being pregnant is like. It’s gas and indigestion and waddling and peeing a lot because there’s a cannonball sitting on your bladder. Don’t know why people say they swallowed a basketball. That would be way lighter than this one. How did Mom put up with two of us in such a small space?”

“Sure you’re not having twins?” Drew asked as he eyed the large bump.

“You’ve seen the ultrasounds; only one baby.” The toilet flushed and after washing his hands Jonathan waddled back toward the bed. With grumbling and complaints about Drew’s masculinity he made himself comfortable on the mound of pillows.

“I hate you tonight.”

“I know.” Drew quickly learned from his parents that it was best to agree with the irritable almost eight month pregnant mate.

“Don’t just agree with me because I’m pregnant. I know what you, JD, Mom and Dad do. I’m not stupid. I’m not a child that needs a pat on the head. I’m an adult with your spawn in my belly. If you think you’re ever touching me again you’re nuts. I see that thing and it’s coming off. I have power tools and I know how to use them.” Drew wisely didn’t point out that Jonathan had seen, experienced and highly enjoyed his ‘thing’ just a few hours before.

“I’ll keep it under control,” he vowed.

“Good.”

***

“Why are we going out to lunch again?” Jonathan whined as he and Drew headed toward the restaurant.

“Because you need to get out and we’re meeting Mom, Dad and JD,” Drew said as he held open the door.

“But I look terrible. I’m the size of Godzilla, my boobs hurt and my feet are twenty sizes bigger than normal.” Drew glanced down at his mate’s feet that were encased in black classic crocs. Lately, they were the only shoes he could comfortably wear.

“You look fine to me. You’re beautiful.” Drew placed his hand on the small of Jonathan’s back as they followed the hostess toward the back of the establishment.

“Good, they’re putting us in the back so I won’t be on display.”

Jonathan stepped around a corner and jumped when waiting friends and family yelled surprise. Drew almost jumped in front of his omega when he heard the noise before he realized the room was decorated with pink and blue balloons and other baby related items.

“I hate you today,” Jonathan said before he plastered on a patently fake smile and headed to greet his friends and family.

“What else is new?” Drew muttered as he followed. “Though this isn’t my fault,” he said a bit louder.

***

Drew glanced over at his brother as they drove home. Jonathan was staring out the side window, lips pressed together. In the backseat and trunk were the mostly gender neutral presents given at the shower. It had been a lovely party. Jonathan had seemed to enjoy the attention and the presents though Drew could tell his mate was upset.

“Look, I didn’t plan this. I didn’t even know about it. I was as surprised as you, but it was good party. We got several items the nursery still needs.” He put his hand on Jonathan’s thigh. Jonathan looked at him, at his hand and then back out the window. “If you want to blame someone then it’s Mom and JD’s fault.” Jonathan relaxed a bit and his hand covered Drew’s.

“I don’t blame anyone. I just didn’t want it to happen. Or I should have been told.”

“But that takes the surprise out of a surprise baby shower.” Jonathan shook his head as a small smile curled his lips.

“There aren’t any more surprises coming, are there?”

“Nothing I know about.”

***

Drew rolled over and reached out. His hand didn’t touch Jonathan. His eyes didn’t open as he figured he was just in the bathroom again. If he thought Jonathan had been going to the bathroom all the time since he arrived home it was worse the past week, especially with diarrhea making an appearance occasionally. Jonathan was a week from his due date and at his doctor’s appointment that day everyone was happy with his progress. The baby had dropped and though Drew never said anything he could see Jonathan was waddling even more.

Drew shifted and opened his eyes when he realized he didn’t hear anything from the other room. He had given Jonathan a back rub when they went to bed and his mate had fallen asleep against the mound of pillows. For the last two days he had been experiencing back and leg pain, which when he asked the doctor about was assured it was perfectly normal. However, the pain sometimes kept Jonathan from falling into a restful sleep.

“Jonathan?” he called as he sat up. There was no response and Drew got out of bed. When he stepped out of the room he saw the light was on in the nursery, which was Drew’s former bedroom down the short hallway from the master. Jonathan was seated in the double wide rocker rubbing his stomach. Drew sank down on the footstool in front of the chair.

“Pain again?”

Jonathan shook his head. “Nothing out of the recent ordinary.”

Drew studied his mate and saw the biting of his lower lip. “Scared?” Jonathan nodded a bit. “Me too.”

“Really?” he asked, studying his brother’s face.

“Of course. You’re the one that’s natural with kids, especially babies. I’m terrified I’m going to drop him on the floor the first time I hold him. Or I’ll yell at him wrong and he’ll be a closet bed-wetter or leave home and never visit.”

Jonathan smiled. “A closet bed-wetter?”

Drew smirked. “Never said my fear was rationale.”

Jonathan leaned forward a bit and Drew met him for a brief kiss. “But what if something goes wrong during the birth and she’s disabled or has some rare disease or…or dies.” The last bit was whispered.

“Oh, baby.” Drew swiftly stood and urged Jonathan up. A few seconds later he was seated on the rocker with Jonathan on his lap and Drew’s strong arms around him. Drew had no idea Jonathan had been thinking such dark thoughts.

“Our baby is going to be just fine. And if he isn’t then we handle it just like we handle everything else - together. He’s our child and we will love him no matter what.”

“Of course we’ll love her. Never thought we wouldn’t. I just can’t help these thoughts that pop up.” Jonathan laid his head on Drew’s shoulder. He grunted a bit as the baby stretched and pushed against organs that weren’t meant to be pushed. Drew rubbed Jonathan’s stomach.

“Well, it won’t be long before we’ll see just how healthy our son will be.”

“Daughter,” Jonathan teased. It had been that way almost from when they learned Jonathan was pregnant. Drew referred to their unborn child as a boy and Jonathan called it a girl.

“Our baby,” Drew countered as he turned his head and kissed Jonathan.

***

Drew sighed as he started the dishwasher. Jonathan was on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table supposedly watching TV, but he had drifted to sleep. Their parents were seated supposedly watching TV, but were instead starring at Jonathan who had started to experience contractions after breakfast the previous day. They weren’t regular and at first he didn’t realize what the mild pain signified. It was mid-afternoon when he was outside with Drew and their parents and a particularly strong cramp caused him to gasp and hunch over. Drew was instantly by his side as the pain eased off and Jonathan sat up, his eyes wide.

“I think I’m in labor.”

Joanne sat down beside him. “How often have you been having contractions?”

Jonathan shrugged as he rubbed his belly. “I’ve been getting twinges since breakfast, but this is the first one that hurt.”

“The doctor said you had started to dilate the other day.”

“Yeah, only two inches though.”

“Well, it’s the start. We’ll keep an eye on the time, but I think you’ve got a long way to go.” She was proved right when the next significant pain was nearly two hours later.

After a somewhat sleepless night as the pains occurred more frequently, Drew phoned the OBGYN after breakfast. The contractions were 15-20 minutes apart and they were advised to wait at home and try and relax. When the pains were a firm 10 minutes apart he was to call again. Drew glanced at the clock as Jonathan suddenly sat up with a groan and panted through the pain. Drew coached him through the contraction and as it started to ease he saw Joanne on the phone. The contractions were nine minutes apart.

“They say we should head to the hospital,” she advised. Drew nodded.

“I’ll get the bag. You get him to the car,” Jim said as he stood. Joanne held out Jonathan’s crocs and Drew slipped them on his brother’s feet.

“Come on, Princess. Time to get the show on the road so we can meet our son.” He carefully pulled Jonathan to his feet and put an arm around his waist.

“I told you, daughter.”

“We’ll see soon.”

***

Jim thought the birthing room was very nice. It was nothing like the cold, sterile, brightly lit room his wife had given birth to the twins in. The large room had hardwood floors and a comfortable couch along with two recliners. A large flat screen TV was mounted on the wall and had cable. A small table with four chairs was opposite the queen size bed Jonathan and Drew currently occupied.

That wasn’t where Jonathan would give birth they had been informed. Another part of the suite had the more clinical aspects with a standard hospital bed and medical equipment. When he was closer to delivering he would move to that bed. The best thing about the birthing suite was the baby would stay with them all the time.

A nurse came in as Drew slipped some ice chips in Jonathan’s mouth. They had been in the hospital for 12 hours and while Jonathan’s contractions were strong, the newest addition to the family didn’t seem interested in making an appearance as he’d only dilated six inches. A consultation with the doctor two hours earlier had led to the agreement that if there wasn’t more progress by 10:30 pm they’d take another approach to urging it along. The nurse checked the fetal monitor and Jonathan’s vital signs before moving to further examine him. Jim looked out the window as the covers were shifted.

“Oh, good for you, honey. You’re at nine inches. I’ll let the doctor know and we’ll see about moving you to the other bed and getting this little one out.”

“Thank god,” Jonathan huffed as he lay back against the pillows. Drew pushed the sweaty hair away from Jonathan’s forehead.

“He’ll be here before you know it.”

“I’m starting to think it’s a boy who will be as stubborn as his father,” Jonathan teased.

“He’s warm and comfy in there. Why come out to the cold, cruel world?”

“Because I’m not sending coffee and sandwiches up there when he’s 30,” was the tired answer as he leaned forward when another contraction swept over him. “And I really hate you today,” he ground out as he resisted the urge to push as he’d been told.

The doctor was next to him then and after the contraction ended and another quick exam Jonathan slowly got out of bed. With Drew and a nurse on either side, he shuffled over to the hospital bed. Jim stepped out of the room as the stirrups went up and he ran into JD who had just returned to the hospital.

“Well? Did I miss it? Am I an uncle?”

“Nope. Just starting the real pushing.” JD nodded and headed into the room. Jim leaned against the wall and two minutes later a very pale JD stepped out. As the door closed, they could hear Jonathan.

“Fuck you! I am pushing!” The door quietly thunked and they heard no more.

“I’ll keep you company out here,” JD said. Jim chuckled as he put an arm around his eldest as they headed toward a nearby waiting area.

“Bit much?”

“You know, sometimes you just can’t unsee things. I love my brother, but I don’t need to be seeing that much of him.” They sat down and Jim gave a brief wave to Joanne when she stuck her head out the door. She nodded and disappeared back into the room.

They spoke little over the next 30 minutes and were on their feet the instant Joanne called to them. They half-ran down the hall and entered the room. Drew stood by foot of the bed just out of the way of the doctor and nurses as Joanne gripped Jonathan’s hand as he strained to push out the baby.

“Little more…. Almost there… The shoulders are out.” Jonathan collapsed back on the bed as his doctor eased the little body all the way out. JD and Jim stepped a bit closer to try and see if it was a boy or a girl. Joanne was wiping away tears and Jonathan was visibly shaking as a lusty, pissed off cry filled the room. The baby was placed on Jonathan’s chest and he laid a trembling hand on the small back. Drew was instantly next him and the dark haired heads touched as they greeted their child.

Their parents and brother didn’t intrude as the brothers caressed and murmured to their child for several minutes. Finally, the doctor approached and asked if Drew wanted to cut the umbilical cord. He hesitantly took the scissors and cut the cord where the doctor indicated. After that a nurse gently took the baby for a quick check over. Jonathan lay back and grinned at Drew.

“Well?” JD approached the bed. “Boy or girl?” Drew accepted the infant as the nurse handed the baby over. He grinned down at the pink capped bundle.

“Girl,” he said proudly.

“Congratulations,” Joanne said as she wiped away a tear. The three adults leaned in for a closer look at the scrunched face of their new addition.

***

Seventy-five minutes later Jonathan had delivered the afterbirth, been cleaned up and was back in the queen sized bed with Drew beside him as he gazed down at his daughter. He ran a finger down her face and she peered up at him with eyes that were barely open. Jonathan sniffed as Drew, who was pressed against Jonathan, kissed the back of his neck.

“She’s beautiful,” Joanne whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“You have a name for her?” Jim asked. Drew nodded as he reached around to stroke the baby’s cheek.

“Ariel Josephina,” he whispered.

“Great name,” JD said. The nurse stepped forward again. Drew held out his arm as an ID band was snapped around his wrist. He looked at it and smiled slightly at the yellow and blue bunnies that went around it. The band identified him as ‘Daddy Drew S’ along with a number and their room number. Jonathan received a similar band that went next to his standard hospital band and was identified as “Mommy Jonathan S’. Their daughter’s ankle band identified her as ‘Infant Girl S’.

“You ready for her first feeding?”

Jonathan looked up in surprise. “So soon?”

“Well, a late night snack is always good. You had yours, now it’s time for hers.” The nurse nodded at the empty plate that for a brief time before Jonathan inhaled the contents held a sandwich and some fruit. “She probably won’t take much, but the first feeding gives her lots of good stuff to make her big and strong. Though she’s a hefty little girl; 9 pounds, 10 ounces and 20 and a half inches. And she should get used to the breast and latching on.” Jonathan looked at his mother.

“You’ll be fine, sweetie. We’ll leave you and Drew alone to bond with your daughter. We’ll be back in the morning.” Drew and Jonathan looked to the clock and were surprised to realize it was almost midnight. Joanne kissed her sons again and then placed a kiss on her granddaughter’s forehead. Jim did the same while JD kissed his niece and high fived his brothers. The nurse smiled as Jonathan looked at her clueless about what to do next.

“I’m Lucy. I’ll be with you tonight so if you have any questions, ask. This is a big change especially as it’s your first. Now let me take her while you get comfortable. Try and sit up straight and use a pillow to support the baby. It’ll help your arms.” Jonathan started to move when Drew took over and positioned himself behind Jonathan. He untied the gown and helped lower it. Then with the pillow in place Lucy handed Jonathan the baby. “Make sure she’s on her side and her head is at your breast. No, don’t lean over her.” Jonathan quickly leaned back against Drew.

“God, I almost broke her already.” Lucy grinned.

“No, she’s fine and you’re fine,” she assured the nervous parents. “You’re doing great. Now, place your thumb and fingers around your areola…. A little further back. That’s good. Her head should be tilted back just a bit.” Jonathan let go of his breast as he tried to get Ariel’s head in the right position. Drew tried to help out by gently putting his fingers in the proper position. “Bring her a little closer and tickle her lips.” It didn’t work well so Jonathan took over since he had a better angle.

“Come on, Ariel, open your mouth,” he encouraged. She finally opened her mouth.

“Great. Put her lower jaw below the nipple, a little further down…. Perfect. Now tilt her head forward. She needs to get her mouth around the whole nipple and some of the areola. You want a good latch…. That’s it. Good job.” Jonathan gasped as he felt the pull on his nipple. Lucy smiled as the pair now only had eyes for their baby and she left the room after dimming the lights. She’d check on them in a bit. Now was time for the new family.

***

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Drew did his best to ignore JD as he tried to snap the infant carrier into the base already installed in the back seat. JD was leaning over the front seat as he watched Drew struggle.

“Shit!” Drew straightened as the two parts refused to connect.

“Watch your language! Are you gonna kiss your daughter with that mouth?” JD grinned as Drew ran a hand through his hair and finished by giving him the finger.

“Are you gonna touch your daughter with that finger?”

“Why are you here?” Drew demanded as he glared at his older brother.

“I’m helping.” Before Drew could reply, his phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID as he answered.

“Yeah? Yeah, I’m coming…The stupid car seat won’t click together….I did…I tried that….Yes, I read the directions….I’ll be there in 20 minutes. You can do it since you’re so smart.” Drew pressed the ‘end’ button and slammed the back door. JD shifted around and fastened his seat belt as Drew got behind the wheel. “What are you doing?”

“Coming with,” JD said innocently. “I want to see my niece.”

Drew sighed and started the car. He pulled to the end of the cul-de-sac and turned left. In the back the carrier fell out of the base. JD grinned as Drew’s hands tightened on the wheel. 

***

Forty minutes later Drew entered the hospital room. Jonathan was sitting on the edge of the recliner buttoning his shirt as Joanne patted Ariel’s back.

“What took so long?” Jonathan asked as Drew set the carrier on the table.

JD grinned. “We had to stop so Drew could try and secure the carrier again, but finally it had to go in the trunk because he was tired of it rolling around the back seat.”

Jonathan frowned as he stood. “It’s a one click process, Drew. It’s not hard.”

“Are you ready to go?” Drew asked, ignoring Jonathan’s comment.

“We’re waiting on paperwork. Apparently taking home a new baby involves more than buying a new house. However, that means Ariel has had her first bath and another feeding.” Jonathan stepped next to his mother as she started to settle Ariel in the carrier. “Careful. Watch her head. No, it goes the other way. Let me.” Joanne stopped strapping her granddaughter in, put her hands on her hips and glared at her son

“I know how to put a baby in a carrier. I did it with all three of you.”

Jonathan looked sheepish. “I know. It’s just she’s mine--” Drew cleared his throat. “-ours and it’s hard.”

Joanne patted her son’s arm. “I know, Honey, but I got this.” Jonathan nodded as Jim entered the room followed by a nurse pushing a wheelchair.

Finally the family was ready to leave. Jonathan settled in the wheelchair while Drew picked up the carrier holding Ariel and followed him down the hall. JD went ahead and pulled the car around. Jim opened the back door so Drew could get Ariel settled while Jonathan moved to get in the front seat. After hearing a muffled curse, he turned and eased his brother out of the way. With a slight wiggle and a firm push a loud click was heard and the carrier was locked in place. JD smothered a laugh as Jonathan grinned at his brother and got in the car. Jim shut the back door as Drew stalked around to get in the driver’s seat. Jonathan smiled and waved as the car slowly moved away from the curb.

***

It was late afternoon when Jim and Joanne headed to the guest house and JD went up to the loft game room for a bit of fun. Jonathan had disappeared into the master bedroom to feed Ariel and put her down and he hadn’t come back out. When Drew entered the bedroom Jonathan was seated on the bed with his arms resting on the side of the bassinet and his head on his arms watching their daughter sleep. Drew sat beside him and looked at the infant.

Drew glanced at his brother. “You should get some sleep too.” Jonathan nodded as he yawned. He didn’t move. Drew rolled his eyes and moved behind Jonathan on the bed so he could recline against the headboard. He reached out and grabbed Jonathan’s arm to gently pull him into position beside him. Jonathan yawned again as he settled against the pillows. Drew rolled on his side and draped a leg over Jonathan’s and slid his hand up Jonathan’s shirt to rest it on the small bulge still present. Jonathan hummed in contentment as he drifted to sleep.

***

Drew jerked awake as a loud cry started. He rolled over to see Jonathan standing beside the bassinet picking up Ariel. He quietly shushed her as he headed to the changing table. He efficiently swapped the wet diaper for a dry one while Drew contemplated smothering himself with a pillow to get more than two hours sleep at a stretch. After a moment he decided it wouldn’t be fair to Jonathan and he sat up as his brother settled back on the bed with the whimpering three week old.

“All right, just a minute. Midnight snack is coming,” Jonathan promised as he placed her on the mattress for a moment. His shirt swiftly came off and he grabbed a pillow. “Come on.” He easily positioned her and sucked in a breath at the instant hard pull on his nipple. Drew moved closer to the pair and cupped the small head covered in a white cap. He leaned his head against Jonathan’s shoulder and yawned.

“You can go back to sleep. I’m fine.”

“I know.” Drew yawned again. “But we’re in this together.” His eyes slid shut.

“We’ll be in this together when you can whip out a boob and feed her,” Jonathan said. He glanced at Drew when he felt his brother become a heavier weight against his shoulder. He shook his head at his sleeping sibling and yawned.

***

Jonathan looked over at his brother as they turned into their cul-de-sac. Drew’s body was tense and he was breathing deeply. Jonathan smiled slightly and pressed the button to open the garage door. They were returning from Ariel’s and his six week check-ups. She was gaining weight and the doctor was very pleased with her progress and how Jonathan had recovered from the birth. After answering all their questions about Ariel, Jonathan had blushed a bit and concentrated on slipping Ariel’s arms into her sweater when Drew had asked about resuming their sex life. It only took one deep breath in the elevator for Drew to figure out how Jonathan felt about sex again. Jonathan grinned as he was quickly urged out of the elevator through the parking garage to the car. Yes, he was just as eager for a resumption of the pleasurable activity as his brother.

“You ready for a nap?” Jonathan asked his daughter after he opened the rear door and carefully lifted her out of the carrier. Her eyes were almost closed and she yawned as he cradled her against his shoulder. Suddenly Drew was there and taking the infant. The diaper bag was slung over his shoulder. “Hey, wha—“ Jonathan frowned as Drew quickly walked out of the garage and headed around to the side of the house. He trailed behind his brother, trying to figure out what was going on. Drew gave a quick knock on the door to their parent’s house and disappeared inside. Not even a minute later he was out and striding toward Jonathan who had paused at the corner of the main house.

“What....” Jonathan tried again to ask, but didn’t get a chance to finish as without stopping Drew bent over and picked his brother up over his shoulder. Jonathan’s startled squawk brought their parents to their door and they watched as Drew carried Jonathan around to the front of the house. They exchanged a look and headed back inside to watch their granddaughter while her parents were occupied.

***

Drew kicked the front door closed and stopped by the dining room table. He set Jonathan down and pushed him back onto the table. Jonathan’s breathing quickened as Drew grabbed his shirt and pulled it open, buttons scattering across the floor. His pants and underwear were easy to pull off due to the elastic bands at the waistline. Drew growled and pulled Jonathan upright to unhook the nursing bra. He tossed it aside and bent his head to pull a hard nub into his mouth. A strong pull and milk filled it. He’d wanted to taste it for weeks, but didn’t want to deprive Ariel so had restrained himself. Now he was only thinking of his needs.

“Ahhhh!!” Jonathan cried as he grabbed the back of Drew’s head to hold him in place. Ariel was certainly a strong nurser, but the intense suction from Drew along with the tongue flicks against his nipple caused his toes to curl. Drew continued sucking and swallowing as his fingers pushed partway into his mate’s wet cunt. Jonathan continually moaned as he rocked back and forth on the digits. Abruptly Drew stopped nursing and knelt in front of his brother. He spread Jonathan’s legs and lapped at the fluid dripping out of his cunt. He barely noticed when Jonathan’s fingers grabbed his hair and pulled. He quickly flicked his tongue in and out as Jonathan started to shudder. With a scream, Jonathan pulled Drew’s head against him as he came. His cunt spasmed as fluid smeared across Drew’s face. He lapped at the juices and sucked briefly on the hard little cock before he stood and pushed his tongue into Jonathan’s mouth. The kiss was demanding and Jonathan arched against him as he tried to rub his cunt against the bulge in Drew’s pants.

“God, you taste good,” Drew panted as he ended the kiss. He fumbled with his zipper. “Spread ‘em, baby. I gotta fuck you now. I gotta get my cock in your cunt.”

Jonathan instantly spread his legs. “Nuh-need you,” he panted.

He shouted as Drew pushed his cock in. It wasn’t their typical fucking style. There was no talking or gentle touches. The house was filled with their grunts and moans as Drew set a hard, fast pace. Jonathan could feel his climax building quickly. It felt so good to have Drew’s cock in his cunt again. It had way too long since he’d felt the width stretch him open. He knew they couldn’t knot on the dining table, but the quick, hard fuck was taking the edge off. He could wait a bit before he was bred.

“Got-gotta have more,” Drew panted as he slammed into his mate. “Gotta-gotta breed you.” Jonathan moaned at the urgency he heard in his brother’s voice.

“Whoa!” Jonathan shouted as Drew grabbed his ass and with his cock still in his omega’s cunt Drew picked Jonathan up and headed toward the bedroom. Jonathan wrapped his legs arounds his brother and clung to him as he whimpered. The feeling of the large cock moving in his cunt was surging through him. It was so different and to be picked up, held and moved so easily was so different. It was a display of alpha-ness that made Jonathan quiver and pant harder in anticipation. His Alpha was in control and Jonathan was ready to do anything to please him. Drew placed Jonathan on their bed and slid his hands under his brother’s thighs. He pushed Jonathan’s long legs back toward his chest and groaned at the sight of the leaking nipples.

“So slutty. Your tits leaking. Milk all over your chest.” Drew pulled back and pushed in the wet opening. “My slut. All mine. Gonna fuck you so hard.” Jonathan moaned and lifted his hips to meet the hard thrust. “My slut. Gonna put another baby in your belly right now. So much cum is gonna be in you it will leak out as I fuck you. Still be leaking from you when you’re nursing next.” Drew’s next thrust shifted the mattress slightly as he slammed into Jonathan.

“Yeeeeeeessssssssss!!” Jonathan shouted as he felt the knot press against his cunt. He shifted his hips back a bit when Drew pulled out and met his brother’s next hard thrust and screamed as the knot entered him. Drew could only concentrate on the wet heat surrounding his cock as it pulsed inside his brother. He shoved Jonathan backwards a bit so he could kneel on the bed. The movement pulled on the knot that held Drew in place and Jonathan practically convulsed with the strength of his orgasm. Drew groaned as the tight channel rippled around his cock. He pulled his hips back just a bit so it tugged again on their connection and as Jonathan shook again, Drew shouted and started to cum.

He collapsed on his brother and barely remembered to roll them on their sides as his cock pulsed inside his mate. Jonathan’s breathing was heavy and his eyes were closed. Several minutes later Drew shifted a bit so he could lick Jonathan’s leaking nipples. The hand that rested against the back of his head showed Jonathan hadn’t passed out. The breathy moan that came when Drew started to suckle also let him know that his twin was up to having more fun. It was good their parents were keeping Ariel all night.

***

The outer door to Scott Brothers Entertainment slammed open and Erin, the receptionist, looked up wide-eyed as Jonathan strode into the area. She didn’t receive a look, a smile or a greeting as Jonathan almost slammed the infant carrier down on the ledge in front of her desk. She stood and turned the carrier so she could lift the slightly fussy Ariel out and cuddle her while she watched one of her bosses move determinedly toward his brother’s office.

Drew’s office door swung open with a satisfying thunk against the wall under Jonathan’s push. Inside was empty though.

“Where is he?” Jonathan demanded as he turned his glare to Drew’s secretary.

“Conference room, but he’s in a meeting!” she called after the swiftly departing man.

“You can see there are many options available....What the hell?” Drew jumped when Jonathan slammed into the room. “Jonathan, what are you doing?”

“You bastard.” Jonathan’s swift and intense approach caused Drew to start backing away.

“What? Look, I’m a bit....”

“You utter bastard!” Jonathan followed Drew around the table. The group of men seated watched as Jonathan almost pinned his brother against the wall before Drew managed to duck under his arm and make his way to the head of the table again.

“I don’t know what’s going on.... Ow!” Drew rubbed his chest. Jonathan had gotten close enough to poke his brother hard with his finger. He decided moving away was again the solution until he could figure out what was going on. He’d never seen his brother like this. He knew if Jonathan could spit flames, he would be have been roasted by now.

“You don’t know. You don’t know anything!” Jonathan followed his brother out of the conference room and into the general office area. Staff was watching the scene with interest as Drew backed around desks and chairs all while trying to stay out of finger poking reach and calm his brother down. Jonathan did manage several more hard pokes that caused Drew to move a bit faster to stay out of reach. He was trying to figure out what Jonathan was going on about, but it didn’t make sense. How did their ten week old baby fit into the situation?

“Hey, leave my penis out of this,” he stopped to protest when Jonathan made a disparaging remark about it.

“I can’t! It caused all this!”

Drew stayed where he was as Jonathan stopped in front of him. “Caused all what?” He carefully reached out and grabbed Jonathan’s hands. His thumbs rubbed over the smooth skin on the back of them.

“I’m four weeks pregnant,” Jonathan finally said as he stared into his brother’s eyes. The worry and confusion left them almost immediately as joy took over.

“Pregnant? Really?” Jonathan nodded. “Oh, Princess.”

“I hate you, you know.” Jonathan smiled slightly, his worry and anger melting away at the happiness of his alpha.

Drew grinned. “I know.” He pulled his brother close and gave him a kiss that had the ladies, and some of the men, in the office sighing in delight. “Such a good omega. My omega,” he murmured. Drew then pressed his nose against Jonathan’s neck and inhaled. He ignored the clapping and calls of congratulations. He breathed in the scent of his brother that was just beginning to be altered by the smell of baby powder.

 

The End


End file.
